Dernier Combat
by hathor2
Summary: Jiraya manque à Naruto... et à Tsunade


_Une petite suite de « pourquoi tu ne pleures pas... »_

_OS-song... Et oui encore une ! J'adore en faire quand les chansons m'inspirent fortement._

_La chanson ne m'appartient pas : "Dernier Combat" Manau._

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Petit spolier..._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**DERNIER COMBAT**

Cela faisait maintenant plus de quatre mois que Jiraya avait été enterré, même si la tombe était vide. Elle restait un lieu symbolique de recueillement pour ceux qui avait connu le Sannin. Tsunade et Naruto y allaient souvent sauf depuis l'attaque sur Konoha.

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que Tsunade était sorti de son long coma et aujourd'hui elle se sentait bien. Avec l'aide de Shizune et de Sakura, elle se rendit au cimetière des ninjas qui était resté intact malgré l'attaque de Pain. Ils croisèrent en chemin Iruka et Yamato, ainsi que Kakashi et le reste des Rookies sauf Naruto. Chacun comptait se recueillir sur la tombe d'un ami ou d'un parent, mort il y a très longtemps.

En arrivant à l'entrée, ils virent une forme, orange et noir assit sur le sol devant la flamme du souvenir. C'était Naruto.

« Donc il y a pensé aussi », fit Tsunade dans un murmure.

Naruto regardait des photos de Jiraya et lui durant leur trois ans de voyage. On y voyait une grande complicité et un grand respect l'un envers l'autre. Il avait apporté des fleurs, des lys, les préférés de son Maître...

Alors qu'ils approchaient, ils entendirent sa voix s'élever, chantant dans un rap maladroit bien que les paroles il les connaissait par cœur.

_**Ça fait déjà des mois que t'es parti, me laissant seul  
>Me voilà aujourd'hui devant toi, assis sur le sol<br>Entre les fleurs, le marbre et toutes ces dalles sombres  
>Je ne peux voir que ton prénom inscrit sur cette tombe<br>La suite de ma vie, tu sais a tellement changé  
>On dit que c'est ainsi et que le temps va me faire oublier<br>Malgré les jours passés, je n'y arrive pas  
>Et jour et nuit, je pense à toi<br>**_

_**HUMMM... **_(il se balançait légèrement)

_**J'entends souvent ton rire, le son de ta voix  
>J'ai même des souvenirs qui me reviennent des fois<br>Les réalités, complicité du passé  
>De tout ce que l'on a fait ensemble et que rien ne peut effacer<br>Et pourtant, il y a ce sentiment de colère  
>Qui m'envahit comme un aimant attiré par le fer<br>Putain de maladie qui ne s'arrête pas  
>J'n'étais pas là pour ton dernier combat<strong>_

Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider, le sauver...

Les autres furent toucher par les paroles. Tsunade en avait même les larmes aux yeux.

Il n'avait pas remarqué ses amis.

_**HUMMM...**_

_**Je vais rester debout, continuer mon chemin**_  
><em><strong>À prendre encore des coups, ça va dépendre des lendemains<strong>_  
><em><strong>Un jour tu m'as dit que la vie ressemble à un bouquin<strong>_  
><em><strong>Qu'il y a le début, le milieu et bien sûr la fin<strong>_  
><em><strong>C'est sûr, aujourd'hui je sais où j'en suis<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je viens de finir le dernier chapitre de ta vie<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu peux partir en paix , toi seul avais raison<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et rendez-vous sur l'Île d'Avalon...<strong>_

_**HUMMM...**_

_**Et rendez-vous sur l'Île d'Avalon...**_

_**HUMMM...**_

**_J'entends souvent ton rire, le son de ta voix_**  
><strong><em>J'ai même des souvenirs qui me reviennent des fois<em>**  
><strong><em>Les réalités, complicité du passé<em>**  
><strong><em>De tout ce que l'on a fait ensemble et que rien ne peut effacer<em>**  
><strong><em>Et pourtant, il y a ce sentiment de colère<em>**  
><strong><em>Qui m'envahit comme un aimant attiré par le fer<em>**  
><strong><em>Putain de maladie qui ne s'arrête pas<em>**  
><strong><em>J'n'étais pas là pour ton dernier combat<em>**

La voix du jeune homme c'était enrouée durant le refrain indiquant à tous qu'il se retenait de pleurer.

Tsunade s'avança lentement vers Naruto qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué leurs présences, sans l'aide de ses deux disciples...**  
><strong>

_**HUMMM...**_

_**J'n'étais pas là pour ton dernier combat**_

Il baissa sa tête, son corps était pris de soubresauts. Il avait finit par rendre les armes et pleurait. Tsunade le prit dans ses bras, en le collant contre son dos, et elle laissa également libre court à son chagrin en posant sa joue contre l'épaule du jeune homme.

Les autres s'éloignèrent en jetant un dernier regard aux deux blonds qui pleuraient leur être cher disparut.

**FIN**

_Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? J'attends vos coms._

_Et merci d'avoir lu cet OS-song._


End file.
